This invention relates generally to the field of cooking products and more particularly to an interlock device for a rotisserie accessory. The interlock device is operable for preventing rotation of a spit member if the support portion of the accessory is not properly oriented with respect to the air intake grill of a surface ventilation system.
Vaughn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,241 issued Nov. 20, 1984, shows a three-sided rotisserie assembly but does not include means requiring proper orientation of the assembly on the cooktop for operation of the rotisserie. A side wall is designed so that it is selectively removable and properly placed on the side opposite the air intake but there is no safeguard to prevent the user from improperly placing the side wall adjacent the air intake grill of a downdraft ventilation system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,705; 4,422,441 and 4,517,955 issued on June 12, 1979; Dec. 27, 1983 and May 21, 1985 to Caan; Schoepe and Ehrlich et al. respectively are examples of typical folding range guards and splash shields. However, none of these guards and shields are used with rotisseries or in the environment of a surface ventilation system and therefore there is no necessity for providing an interlock.
The prior art has thus shown a rotisserie accessory which includes a three-sided rotisserie mounting structure. There has also been shown various folding splash guards for reducing splattering from items being cooked. There has not, however, been any teaching of an interlock device which requires the proper orientation of a rotisserie accessory on a cooktop and with respect to the air intake of a surface ventilation system before operation of the rotisserie accessory is permitted.